


告白

by QIU_W



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W
Summary: 喂布丁
Relationships: Abara Hanbee/Suzuya Juuzou
Kudos: 1





	告白

阿原半兵卫正对着铃屋什造的背影发呆。

他的手上还拿着开启了一小半的封盖的布丁，原本从冰箱中取出的冰凉布丁表面已布满细小的水珠，被半兵卫握住的部分也变得和手指一样温热。

什造拿着笔对着报告书修修改改，对半兵卫那热切到异常的目光浑然不觉，也暂时忘了本该早早递上的布丁到现在都没有出现在自己的面前。

什造的头发今天是拜托半兵卫帮忙梳的，嫌热就让半兵卫全部扎起来。他扎的很好，没有一根头发落在那修长白嫩的后颈上，毫无之前被头发包裹的黏腻感。

半兵卫的视线从被自己亲手扎起的辫子下滑至什造的脖颈，这不是什造第一次扎辫子，但是让自己代劳还是头一回。手里甚至还留有什造的头发和脖子的触感。

这是不是代表自己作为铃屋前辈的左右手（自称）更加称职了呢。他有点开心，不禁笑了起来嘴里念叨着“干得不错半兵卫。”

“半兵卫，你在偷笑什么？好恶心……我的布丁呢？”什造终于从报告书中抬起头看向半兵卫，一眼就看到只开启了一点的布丁。“现在就来！铃屋前辈请稍等。”意识到自己发呆过头误了事，半兵卫急忙打开布丁盖子，像以往一样把布丁倒入碟子中呈上。“喂我。”说着什造微微张口，同时伸手拿起一份新的文件。“是。”半兵卫拿起勺子挖了一小块递向什造的嘴边。

他伸出淡粉色的舌头轻轻舔了一下就立刻缩回，满意的看着因为这样的触碰而来回晃动的布丁，再一口吃下。

“真好吃~”那张美丽妖媚的脸孔因为满足感露出了十分可爱的笑容。半兵卫举着空勺子一动不动，他的视线像是被固定一样紧盯着什造。

无论是裸露的脖颈还是那条看起来很柔软的舌头又或者刚刚那个笑容，都莫名很容易让今天自己分神。“半兵卫，别发呆啊，下一勺布丁。”在什造催促下才舀了一勺布丁送到他面前。

微微张开的双唇将勺子和布丁一起含入口中。

半兵卫突然想通了什么。

“铃屋前辈……”

“什么事？”半兵卫俯身，亲吻落至铃屋沾着布丁液的嘴角。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 想不到什造接受告白的样子就停在这里了


End file.
